Un partido ganado y una apuesta perdida
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: Edward,Emmett y Bella deciden apostar en la semifinal del mundial de Football, Bella le va a Italia y Emmett y Edward le van a España ¿Quien ganara?¿que habran apostado? One-shoot...no soy buena en los Summary!


Un partido ganado y una apuesta perdida.

-Bellita ¿Qué pasa si Italia pierde hoy?-

Me pregunto Emmett, llevaba toda la mañana en eso y yo ya me estaba hartando ¿Cómo rayos cree el que Italia va a perder contra España? ERA ILOGICO

-Emm, no va a perder, es más, estoy segura de que terminamos 4 – 0 a favor de Italia.-

Emmett se puso serio un momento, el era fiel amante de España y Torres era su ídolo al igual que Piqué. Después de unos segundos una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro.

-Bells, pareces muy segura de que Italia va a ganar la semifinal.-

-Es que lo estoy.-

Le dije con suficiencia

-Bueno, en ese caso, apostemos.-

Abrí los ojos de par en par, él sabia que yo no apostaba, nunca me gusto. Pero sentía que esto era diferente, además de que no dudaría dos veces en apostarle a Italia estaba segura de que iban a ganar.

-Hecho.-

Le dije muy segura y extendiendo mi mano hacia él, por un momento pareció sorprendido, pero no por mucho tiempo y tomó mi mano con gesto victorioso.

-¿Qué hacen?-

Pregunto alguien desde la puerta de la cocina, reconocí la voz al instante, era Edward. Mi mejor amigo, mi hombro donde llorar, mi psicólogo y mi amor secreto. Sí, estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward Cullen desde los doce años, y ahora tengo dieciséis años y nunca en estos cuatro años me he atrevido a decirle algo sobre mis sentimientos. No quería perder a mi mejor amigo por una tontada, prefería mil veces a que fuéramos solo amigos antes que no ser nada en absoluto. Lo chistoso de todo es que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él hace cuatro años en el mundial pasado. Cuando Italia le ganó a Francia el se molestó, le iba a Francia solo por llevarme la contraria, se encerró en su habitación para que yo no lo molestara, luego de un rato el no había bajado y yo decidí subir a ver qué hacia y a prometerle que no lo molestaría más. Cuando estaba frente a su habitación abrí la puerta sin permiso y me encontré a mi mejor amigo tendido en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, su rostro demostraba paz y se veía hermoso, me acerque a él como si un imán me atrajera en contra de mi voluntad, me arrodille junto a su cama y me quede viéndolo, por primera vez veía lo guapo que era Edward aunque aun fuera solo un niño de trece años, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago y mi cuerpo reacciono solo, me acerque poco a poco a él y roce con mis labios la comisura de su boca, salí rápidamente de su habitación por si él se despertaba, dure toda la noche pensando en el pequeño beso que le había dado y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

-Apostamos.-

Dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Bella apostando? De acuerdo, ahora si es el fin del mundo.-

Yo me eche a reír y Emmett y Edward se me unieron.

-¿Qué apuestan?-

Volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Emm está seguro de que España va a ganar, pero es lógico que no es así, y como se que yo voy a ganar decidí aceptar su apuesta.-

Respondí viendo a un divertido Edward.

-Me uno a la apuesta de que Italia pierde.-

Edward también era fiel seguidor de España.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué voy a ganar cuando España pierda?-

Pregunte en tono "Inocente" mientras Edward y Emmett rodaban los ojos.

-¡Ya se! Si Italia pierde tu tendrás que darnos todas tus cosas de Italia, sin excepción. Pero si España gana Edward tendrá que… darte un beso en los labios.-

Dijo Emmett, respondiendo por Edward.

-¿Qué?-

Preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo al oír la apuesta, entendía que quisiera todas mis cosas de Italia pero ¿Qué Edward me diera un beso? ¿Qué ganaba Emmett con eso? Vi como Edward miraba confundido a Emmett y este le daba una sonrisa angelical, luego se inclino y le susurro algo a Edward que yo no pude escuchar, Edward sonrió y Emmett se echo a reír. No entendía nada pero lo que si sabía es que yo estaba más que dispuesta a besar a Edward.

-Acepto.-

Dije en tono decidido, los dos me miraron como si estuviera loca, para luego pasar a una sonrisa burlona.

-Que divertido será ver como se queman todas tus cosas en el patio de atrás, Bells.-

Dijo Emmett riendo, yo rodé los ojos al oír lo que pensaba hacer con mis cosas.

-Dudo que eso pase. Edward, mejor ver cepillándote los dientes.-

Le dije a Edward y le guiñe un ojo, no vi su reacción porque me dirigí a la alacena para buscar las cotufas y meterlas en el microondas. Solo estábamos nosotros tres ya que los demás no eran muy fanáticos de football, cuando estuvieron listas las cotufas las serví y las lleve a la sala junto con algunas bebidas. Emmett y Edward ya estaban sentados en el sofá y habían dejado un espacio en medio para que yo me sentara, puse la comida en la mesita y me senté.

"Y aquí está empezando la gran semifinal de este mundial South África 2010. Italia contra España, y España por primera clasifica para la semifinal, señores ¿Quién ganara? ¿Será que por primera vez en la historia España podrá ganar un mundial? ¿O Italia se llevara el titulo de campeón del mundo por segunda vez consecutiva?"

Sonó la voz del narrador en la televisión.

-Forza Italia.-

Grite cuando estaban cantando el himno de Italia.

-Querrás decir Fora Italia.-

Dijo Edward y yo le pegue un golpe en la cabeza mientras el reía. Cuando empezó el partido todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía era el ruido del televisor. Estábamos demasiado concentrados en el juego. Iban en el minuto 34 cuando se empezó a oír la emocionada voz del narrador.

"Y se acerca Cannavaro a la portería, y se la pasa Pirlo, se la pasa Rossi, Torres intenta quitársela, no puede, se la pasan a Cannavaro y Piqué se le atraviesa pero no el pueden quitar la pelota y…y…y…GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL de la selección italiana"

-.-

Grite y me pare de un salto.

-¡Ha! Hicimos gol, ahí tienen.-

Emmett y Edward no me respondieron y se enfurruñaron en sus asientos, Emmett parecía molesto y Edward…en realidad el no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, que raro. Yo estaba eufórica mientras veía la repetición del gol en cámara lenta con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro. Pasaron los minutos y se termino el primer tiempo quedando 1-0.

-Ed, te recomiendo que te vayas cepillando los dientes y Emm, creo que puedes ir desarmando la fogata que tenías preparada para quemar mis lindas cosas de Italia.-

Dije en tono fanfarrón, Emmett bufo y Edward no dijo nada.

Empezó el segundo tiempo y en el minuto 55 aun iban 1-0. De verdad iba disfrutar besar a Edward y ver como Emmett iba desarmando la fogata. Debo decir que España intento meter varios goles, 2 pegaron en el palo, 3 los bloquearon Cannavaro y Pirlo y los otros dos los tapó el portero, cada vez se acercaba mas el fin del partido y yo rezaba porque España no metiera gol en el último minuto y afortunadamente no lo hizo, ya sabía yo que Italia iba a ganar. Italia empezó a festejar y yo empecé a saltar por toda la sala. Me voltee a ver a Edward y a Emmett, pero solo estaba Edward sentado en el sillón viéndome con expresión divertida, parecía una niña de cinco años cuando le dicen que le van a comprar una muñeca.

-¿Dónde se metió el cobarde grandulón?-

-Fue a desarmar la fogata.-

Me respondió Edward con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Oh, ya veo. Lo iré a buscar.-

Sabía que Edward me debía un beso, pero no quería que me lo diera porque se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo por perder una simple apuesta. Cuando me disponía a salir de la sala sentí como Edward me agarraba de un brazo para impedir mi salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Emmett, creo que es obvio.-

Respondí nerviosa.

-Yo te debo algo y como buen perdedor aceptare mi derrota.-

-No me tienes que besar Edward. De verdad, olvida la apuesta, por mí está bien.-

No quería que me besara si lo veía como una penitencia a pagar.

-Bells, quiero hacerlo.-

Me miro a los ojos mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos color esmeralda. No sabía que decir y el aprovecho para poner sus labios sobre los míos, al principio no le respondí, pero mi cuerpo cobro vida propia ante su contacto y mis brazos terminaron rodeando su cuello, él paso los suyos por mi cintura y me pegó mas a él. Con su lengua me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, se suponía que debía ser un casto beso, pero no me importo y se lo concedí gustosa, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno pero el no quito sus brazos de mi cintura ni yo los míos de su cuello, el pegó su frente con la mia y hablo.

-Bella, te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que te amo. Nunca te lo dije porque no quería dañar nuestra amistad, prefería tenerte como amiga a que te fueras de mi lado por una estupidez, pero no aguante mas, tenía que decírtelo. Quería besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Si no me correspondes dímelo y juro que hare como si nada hubiera pasado y si quieres alejarte de mi lo aceptare.-

Las últimas palabras parecían llenas de dolor, el no quería que yo me fuera de su lado y yo no quería irme. Lo amaba ¿Cómo podía creer él lo contrario? Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Edward. Desde hace cuatro años. No saldré huyendo porque sin ti no soy capaz de continuar.-

El me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que hizo que se me parara el corazón y luego volviera a latir a mil por hora.

-Nunca quise tanto como hoy Italia ganara, puedes jurarlo.-

Yo solté una risita para después fundirnos de nuevo en un beso. Luego de un rato se sentó en el sillón y me sentó en su regazo, recosté mi cabeza en su duro y esculpido pecho. Estaba más feliz que nunca. El se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-Todo por un partido de Football, siento que amo a Emmett por poner las condiciones de esa apuesta.-

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento golpeando mi cuello y oído.

-Ya somos dos los que lo amamos.-

El sonrió y me besó de nuevo

-Creo que si no hubiera sido por ese partido no estuviéramos ahorita aquí.-

-Así es, bendito sean los mundiales… Forza Italia.-

Los dos nos reímos y nos quedamos allí toda la tarde. El hombre al que amaba estaba conmigo y me correspondía, mi equipo de football ganó y estamos juntos gracias a un partido ganado y una apuesta perdida…

Si, definitivamente. Benditos sean los mundiales.

**Hola chicas! Espero que les guste… la verdad es que no em convenció mucho u.u Esta idea se me ocurrió de pronto cuando estaba viendo el partido España contra honduras… quedaron 2-0 :O hahaha pobre piqué u.u quienes lo vieron me entienden! Le rompieron la boca! En fin! **

**Yo le voy a Italia FORZA ITALIA! Ya se, ya se… van empatados y están perdiendo… no importa! Sigo orgullosa de mi equipo xD**

**De verdad espero que les guste y también que me dejen saber lo que opinan! Con solo un review me pueden hacer feliz! :D**

**Se les quiere! **

**Alice…. Forza Italia xD**


End file.
